That's just prejudice
by Rinni-the-lou
Summary: "a man wants to top and take control once in awhile." He breathed into Alfreds ear. UKUS pointless!smut Doujin based. BoyXboy AmatureSmut!Author


It's me! Rinni~

OKay so I haven't uploaded in sooooo long. I'm really sorry ^_^"

OKso the pairing is : UKUS (seme England)

warning :SMUT, YAOI , POINTLESS!SEX

This fanfic is pretty much the WRITING version "That's just Prejudice" Doujinshi

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING. "THATS JUST PREJUDICE" BELONGS TO -i actually don't know- ENGLAND AND AMERICA BELONG TO HIDE-SAMA

"I said... Are we really doing it?" Alfred asked, his thin brows furrowing, He could not believe Athur suggested such a thing.

"You're annoying." arthur said taking off his pants revealing his blue underwear "I already said were going to do it!" throwing his pants to the side of the room, straightening his back "It's not like your going to lose anything."

"Th-That's r-right." Alfred agreed hesitantly,gripping the pillow tightly.

"No matter what,today, you're bottoming!" Arthur declared bluntly

"Why do I have to-" He was cut off by Arthur Licking his teeth , Gulping he found his voice to talk "Why do I have to?"

"You don't understand." Arthur gripped his hands around alfreds arms, Alfred blinked once before suddenly being pushed back onto the bed.

"Wha?" Arthur pinned him down on the bed, eyes full of lust and abit of victory, he strattled Alfreds fine hips.

"..For a man," He breathed in leaning down near alfreds ear "he'd want to top and take control once in awhile, right?" His hot breathe tickling alfreds ear.

"Yes... That's true.." Alfred hesitantly agreed.

"ah- there's no problem, it won't hurt."

"but.."

"Forget it, just go with it." Arthur pulled Alfred up Smashing their lips together, Alfred opened his mouth to gasp. Arthur ,taking the Advantage, shoved his tounge into Alfreds mouth rubbing and sucking on Alfreds tounge. Alfred letting out a moan,Arthur greedily drowning in Arthur pulled away Alfred was panting and he somehow lost his glasses. Alfred's hand came up and touched his own lips in disbelief 'Fuck.. That felt so good.' He thought shamelessly. Arthur lowered his head and started to selfishly suck on Arthurs Nipple, rubbing the other one just as fast.

"Wah.." alfred half moaned half whined at the feel. Arthur left the nipples as soon as they were hard, lowering his head and licking around the navel then lowering his tounge into the tiny belly button.

"america." He said licking his way down. "I'm going to stroke you down there,now."

"EH! wait, wait!"

"no, not waiting."

"Woh.. nn." Arthur Pulled alfreds underware down, stroking alfred length from the bottom to the middle shaft in quick motions.

"huh? well aren't you excited."

"no.." Alfred blushed "You don't need to say it out loud!" he whined.  
Arthur gripped his length and lowered his head right above it, noticing the trembling nation under him.

"let's come once first." he finally licked the side of his length, nibbling and licking up and down.

Alfred was bucking his hips up and down. "ung.. oh.."

Arthur licked and sucked the tip "your almost there right?... it's very wet." arthur lapped at some precum.

"ohh... that's.." alfred looked down and brushed his fingers into arthurs hair ' fuck!' "enough.. let go." Arthur ignored him and slowly circled the tip then stuck his tounge into the slit of Alfreds length. "Ah!~ uhn~" alfred cried out throwing his head back as he came on his stomach and arthurs chest. "s-sorry.." he panted wiping his tears.  
Arthur looked up at Alfred and frowned.

"no problem." He kissed alfreds forehead.'so cute~' he thought as the younger nation closed his eyes "Relax just like that." Arthurs hand lowered and slowly slided into Alfreds puckered entrance.

"Ah!" Alfred cringed and tightned himself. "no.."

"Alfred.." Arthur said twisting and pulling his finger in and out of Alfred. "Relax a bit more, my finger won't go in."

Alfreds hand quickly covered his burning scarlet red face "No.. Don't.. It feels.. so weird." he said in between pants. Alfred was trembling so badly. "ah... oh.." Arthurs finger began to go in deeper as Alfred loosened up abit. "ha.."

Arthur reached up to kiss his lovers jaw "If it hurts tell me." He gripped his Length Covered in Precum ' that'll have to do as lube.' He started to nudge his length into alfreds tight hole. "ah. oh." Arthur panted as he nudged into Alfred, only the tip in so far.

"it... it still won't go in..Hah.." Alfred found his voice just to say those words as Arthur worshipped is body. Arthur pushed in slightly again. His was half way their. Arthurs eyes were teary and his mouth opened half way in pure ecstasy.

"Alfred... inside... you, extremely.. hah.. good!" He pushed Alfreds legs further apart and thrusted in slowly. "lets..."

"no.."

"Lets... go.. deeper." He kept thrusting into the younger nation until he was all in, hilt deep. Alfred was moaning or crying.. Arthur couldn't tell. Arthur saw Alfred clenching his toes together then apart continuiously.

"It's all... in there." Arthur panted out as he started to stroke Alfreds belly as if a child was being held in there.

"Arthur... wait a minute.." Arthur ignored him grabbing his thighs and resting Alfreds legs on his shoulders.

"..wait.. Ahh~!" Arthur Thrusted in harshly and quickly continuing that pace. "AH... AH..." was all Alfred could manage continuing with the slight moans coming from Arthur being drowned out by Alfreds. Arthur was excited and Alfred was tight.

"Ah.. not good.. too good." Arthur murmured feeling himself drastically close.

"Go.. slower." alfred moaned out as he arched his back off the bed.

"sorry.. can't." Arthur murmured into Alfreds neck as he started to thrust in much faster.

"Alfred.. you feel good too?"

"ahh... ah.. over there.." he guided Arthur straight into Alfred's prostate, screaming as he through his head back. Arthur Gripped the tip of Alfreds length feeling himself very close to the edge.

"uhn.. don't.. if you t-touch it i'll`" He was cut off as he moved both him and Arthur up abit as he arched upward rocking his hips back up and down, Screaming in ecstasy. He came in Arthurs hand and on his stomach for the second time. Arthur winced as he got tighter. Arthur screamed out Alfreds name as he came seeing white and feeling bliss he thrusted into Alfred atleast 5 more times quickly before sliding out of Alfred and rolling onto the side.

"ahhahaha..." He turned almost in shock as he heard Alfred chuckling. "It's so tiring from this side... i'll go more gentle next time." Alfred sighed breathlessly.

"Ah. Don't. I like it rough.. That is if you let me do you more often, then they'res no problem." Arthur smiled almost childishly evil.

"..." That was Alfreds only reply other then the quiet mumble of "i don't wanna."

Arthur smiled as he hugged Alfred Possessivly, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Please review~ :D

Ok so this was the first smut I've other done...so please please review and tell me about it.


End file.
